Oh My My My
by BeautifullyDepressed
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift Mari's Song. Sonny&Chad!


**Okay, so here is another one-shot, Hope you enjoy it!**

**Listen to Mary Song by Taylor Swift, if you havent!**

**If somone already did this idea, I apologize, I have no idea if this idea have been done or not...**

* * *

**~~~~Mary's Song~~~~**

_She said, I was seven and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, the pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

A seven year old Sonny Munroe was chasing a nine year old Chad Cooper. They were laughing as Sonny tripped falling down into the pile of leaves that her father had just raked. "Ack!" she cried as she fell down. Chad stopped "Sonny!" he yelled. Suddenly a brown mess of curls bobbed up from the mess of leaves. She pushed her hair from her face as Chad pulled some of the leaves out.

Their parents sat on the porch watching their kids play. Emily, the mother of the small blonde boy, laughed quietly as he clumsily pulled the leaves out of the little girl's hair.

"They are so cute!" Conniee xclaimed. Emily just smiled.

"It'll happen someday…" a man's voice said. Connie turned

"What will Mr. Munroe?" she asked her husband.

"Oh nothing…" he replied. She rose her brow.

"Mr. Cooper and I were just joking around about Sonny and Chad falling in love…that's all" he said. "

It'll happen" Mr. Cooper supported before chuckling softly. Emily and Connielooked at each other quickly before sighing

"Oh my my my"

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than meYou never did, you never did Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my_

Sonny and Chad were alone in the backyard. They were standing by a big tree playing Truth or Dare.

"Dare." Chad announced pronounced.

"I dare you to kiss me." Sonny said quite sure he wouldn't. Chad shrugged and leaned down to her face. Sonny blushed wildly and ran the other direction squealing. Chad blushed.

"Sonny!" he chased after her.

"YOUR MEAN!" Sonny laughed

"I didn't think you'd do it!" she countered.

"Ugh I'm going to hurt you!" he yelled chasing her. Sonny laughed harder.

"Yeah right!" she said, confidently.

"I'm bigger than you!" he said sternly.

"So?" she said smirking. He jumped on her pinning her arms above her head.

"Ha." he said before getting up off her.

"Point taken." she said laughing and blushing slightly.

"Here let me help you." He helped her up.

"DINNER!" they heard Emily yell.

"Race you to the kitchen." Chad said, knowing he was faster.

"Your on!" Sonny said. They raced Chad won yelling "WOOOO WHOOO!" Sonny just stuck her tongue out making a "neh." sound which in turn made Chad do the same. Conniejust sighed

"Oh my my my"

~After dinner~

"C'mon Bells let's go play in the woods before I have to go" Chad persisted. Sonny sighed

"Fine, but only cuz you're my best friend." she said. Chad smiled triumphantly.

"YAY! Now c'mon!" he said grabbing her small hand and pulling her along. It was still bright enough for the two kids to be outside, alone. They were running through the woods playing when they came upon a meadow.

"Oh! It's sooooooo pretty!" Sonny squealed.

"Isn't it Chaddi?" she asked tugging slightly on his arm. He shrugged

"Yeah…and it's our meadow." he said. Sonny jumped up and down.

"Oooooh this is so cool! Let's go tell our parents!" Chad smiled

"Okay! Wanna race!" Sonny laughed

"YES!"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see But your eyes still shined like pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us They never believed we'd really fall in love And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes And said oh my my my..._

Years later….

"Sonny!" Chad yelled impatiently.

"Gosh Chad have you no patience at all?" Sonny asked annoyed.

"Nope!" he said popping the 'p'. Sonny laughed despite herself. Chad grabbed her arm pulling her to the backyard for 'dance practice' (A/N weird idk I was tired and that's what I came up with… I guess Chaddie's teaching Sonny to dance.) She bit her lip as he twirled her.

"Your so weird." she said softly as he pulled her close to himself.

"Why thank-you." he said smoothly. For a moment she couldn't think….she couldn't even remember how to breathe.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"hmmm?" she said dreamily before she could stop herself. Chad rose a brow as Sonny blushed furiously then coughed

"I mean what?" she said nervously.

He smirked "I know you like me Sonny…" he whispered into her ear.

Sonny's eyes widened and her blush deepened. "N-no I don't" she stuttered.

He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and asked "Do you like me Sonny?" he asked.

Sonny became lost in his deep emerald eyes. "Yes…" she admitted softly.

Chad let go of her "Good cuz I like you too." he said before turning and walking away, leaving Sonny bright red and in complete shock.

Inside the Munroe household stood their parents who had been spying on their kids the whole time. They knew exactly what had happened from the smile on Chad's face, the color of Sonny's, and the way Sonny was jumping around the backyard like a giddy school girl.

"I never thought it would actually happen…" Mr. Cooper said.

"Me either…" Mr. Munroe added. Emily and Connie just looked at each other and sighed

"Oh my my my"

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me Take me back to the time we had our very first fight The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight You stayed outside till the morning lightOh my my my my_

"Ugh Chad I can't believe you!" Sonny yelled angrily.

"Sonny you don't understand I don't care for her at all!" he yelled back.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" she countered.

"I didn't she kissed me! God Sonny do you ever listen!" he yelled.

"Cut the crap Chad!"

"Sonny I'm sorry but I didn't do anything wrong!" he said sternly.

"Yeah cheating isn't doing anything wrong!" she yelled.

"I didn't cheat Sonny it wasn't voluntarily why would I want to kiss Tawni?" he yelled.

"Ask yourself that question cuz you did!" she yelled.

They pulled up to her house Sonny unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to get out of the car but Chad grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Sonny please I'm sorry…" he said softly.

She flicked his hand off her wrist saying "Screw you Chad.

" Then she jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Chad followed after her but she slammed her front door shut and locked him out. So he sat there on the porch till the morning when Sonny would be ready to consider him.

_A few years had gone and come around We were sitting at our favorite spot in town And you looked at me, got down on one knee..._

~Years Later~

They sat in the meadow. Staring blissfully at the clouds, their hands intertwined.

"I love you, Sonny." Chad whispered turning to her. Sonny blushed slightly.

"I love you too, Chad." she said softly, though she was confused.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he said standing up then extending his hand to help her up. She let him and once standing she responded softly.

"And I with you."

Chad kissed her gently then slowly got down on one knee.

"Then will you Sonny Munroe marry me?" he asked pulling out a ring with a thin silver band and small diamond in the center.

"Oh…my…God…" she whispered.

"Of Course I would! Oh Chad! I Love You!" she yelled jumping up and down wildly.

"Here." he said gently taking her left hand and sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle Our whole town came and our mamas cried You said I do and I did too Take me home where we met so many years before We'll rock our babies on that very front porch After all this time, you and I_

Sonny walked down the aisle. Chad smiled at her as Mr. Munroe let her go.

"I do" she whispered softly.

"I do." Chad said. They kissed. Their mothers cried softly as they walked back down the aisle, finally married.

~one years later~

Sonny and Chad came home with their second child, a girl named Carmen . They had bought a house barely a block away from where Sonny had used to live. They sat on their front porch, Sonny rocking Carmen as Chad played with the first born, a two year old boy, named Tom.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine In the sky, oh my my my..._

Sonny was now eighty-seven and Chad, eighty-nine. Sonny smiled warmly as her daughter walked in with her husband and grandkids.

"Hi grandma!" a small bronze haired girl with bright blue eyes said happily.

"Hi Caitlyn" the small girl smiled before looking around the room quickly

"Is Chris coming?" Sonny nodded. Chad was listening to his grandson, Matthew, go on about their recent trip to Disneyland. Then a car pulled into the drive.

"Oooh I bet that's Chris!" the small bronze haired girl said jumping up and down.

Then Tom walked in "Hey dad, hi mom." he said to Sonny and Chad.

"Hello Tom." Sonny responded.

"Hey Tom." Chad said.

Then Sonny looked to his wife "Hi Carol."

"Hi Mrs. Cooper" she responded softly.

Chris, their son, ran up to Caitlyn.

"Hi!" he said happily she hugged him.

"Your late for our adventure." she said sternly.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Oh mom, dad we got news." Tom said slowly.

"Carol here is um…pregnant, again" Sonny smiled warmly then placed a hand on her heart.

"Oh my my my…."

Liked it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews!


End file.
